Syaoran's Lost Hope
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Li and Sakura are at a dance when disaster strikes
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran's Lost Hope :  
  
By Rogue Achika MaCloud  
  
I DO NOT own CCS or Hero but I do own this story. Please don't sue me I don't have any money anyways. I hope you enjoy! Rogue.  
  
-------------------------Chapter 1 Hero-------------------------  
  
"Would you dance if asked you to dance"  
  
Sakura is at her high school dance. It's her Jr. Prom and she is just sitting there frowning. She looks around the room. Tomoyo is dancing with her fiancé Eriol Moon. Meiling is dancing with a guy who resembles Yue, whose name is Amethyst Star. And the one person she truly loves is no where to be found. She looks to her lap again, and listens to her favorite song humming the words along to it.  
  
" Would you run and never look back"  
  
She sighs a little and is about to get up when someone stops in front of her. She looks up at the familiar voice. "May I have this dance Sakura?" He asks. She blushes slightly and stands up to take his hand. "Li Syaoran, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sakura asks. "Well if I told you then it would have ruined my surprise. Now wouldn't it?" She smiles and they go onto the dance floor to have a slow dance.  
  
" Would you cry if you saw me crying  
  
would you save my soul tonight"  
  
Sakura has her head on Li's shoulder. And starts to daydream while they are dancing. Suddenly she sees Keroberos and Yue smiling at her. She stops dancing at looks directly at them. "K..Kero, Yue? Wha.what are you doing here? I thought you were sealed in the Clow book forever, when I sealed the last card." She starts to walk toward them and yet they still don't answer her. Li looks over and sees that Kero and Yue are standing in the doorway. He starts to say hi when he feels a dark aura radiating from outside the gym.  
  
" Would you tremble if I touched your lips"  
  
Li's eyes widen in shock as he realizes that there is something wrong with Yue and Keroberos. He searches there aura but can not seem to find it. He takes out his raisen board and points it towards Kero the Yue. But nothing happens. 'They aren't real, it's a trap!' "Sakura! No! Don't go near them. They aren't real! It's a trap, Sakura!"  
  
" Would you laugh oh please tell me this"  
  
The music continues to play yet everyone has stopped moving aside from Amethyst, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Li, and Sakura. They look around the room. Sakura stops moving and shakes her head as if coming out of a trance. She looks around to see that almost everyone is frozen. "L.Li what happened? Why is everybody frozen? Where's Kero and Yue?" She looks to where the fake Kero and Yue are standing. "Li, why can't I feel their aura's?" Sakura says. Li looks to her then replies, "Because they are not real. They are a trick. I sense a evil aura outside. Get ready for battle." No sooner had he said those words the doors flew open to reveal two shadowed figures.  
  
" Now would you die for the one you love"  
  
Li narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" The larger of the two shadows stepped forward. It laughed and grabbed Tomoyo by the arm yanking her from Eriol. And then said, "Come after me alone Card Captors or Tomoyo here will die! Hahaha!" And he fades away. The second, smaller shadow looks up to Sakura and whispers to her, "Mommy help me before he gets meaner." And disappears as well.  
  
" Hold me in your arms tonight"  
  
Sakura stares at the spot where her friend was, then runs out the door screaming.  
  
" I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain"  
  
She did not stop to look at her surroundings until she reached her destination. 'Penguin Park. Why do they always go to Penguin park to fight?' she thought. She looked around for Tomoyo or Li and finally spotted Tomoyo sitting against the penguin slid.  
  
" I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
"Tomoyo are you ok?" Sakura shakes her gently at first then harder. 'Oh come on Tomoyo, please wake up. Put on a goofy grin, hand me a silly battle costume, and pull out your video camera to record my battle' "Why won't you wake up Tomoyo?"  
  
" Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
  
Would you lie would you remember"  
  
Tomoyo started to come around as Eriol and Li joined the scene. They were almost to Sakura when the shadowed figures appeared. The first one unveiled his face. "My name is Xiaohu Fire. And now you must pay Card Mistress." The figure, Xiaohu Fire said. Sakura never heard the shouts of her friends as she stood up.  
  
" My angel have, I lost my mind  
  
I don't care you're here tonight"  
  
A shield was put up around her friends. Blocking them from helping her. Xiaohu grabbed Sakura by her throat and rose up into the air. Chocking Sakura tried to pry his hand from her throat. Her clow key was being blocked by his hand she couldn't reach to call upon the clow cards. She felt unconsciousness approach her and darkness started to surround her. She could no longer breath. The feeling of death's icy hands was upon her. 'Li.'  
  
" I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain"  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt a light pressure on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Clow Reed. "Clow Reed! I thought you were gone." He chuckled. "No Sakura, I am gone but see I have come back for a reason. I am giving you a choice. You can let go and let Xiaohu win. Or you can awaken now and fight back. Don't give up. Make your choice now dear." Sakura shook her head then shut her eyes. She reopened them to see Xiaohu about to attack her friends.  
  
" I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
She grabbed her Clow key and took it off. As she held it a new incantation came to her mind. "Star of Clow, Gold of fire, Shining bright, Release the wand, My Force Ignite, Release!" The wand was now a gold star inside a ball of fire. She turned to Xiaohu and raised the staff. "Xiaohu! Stop right there or die!" she shouted. He turned to see that Sakura was in a battle stance holding a Clow card in her hand.  
  
" Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah"  
  
"Star of Clow, Gold of Fire, Shining bright, change this card from my inner force, FIRE CARD!" Sakura yelled. A flash of light shot through the sky and the Clow card was no longer a Clow card but now it was a Fire card. "Windy by our contract as you master I command you to form a cage to capture Xiaohu, WINDY RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
  
" My angel have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care your here tonight"  
  
Windy flew at Xiaohu but missed as he jumped up into the sky. "Try harder next time Card Mistress. I WILL be watching you." He laughed and then vanished. The smaller shadow figure had not said one word or even moved once during this whole ordeal.  
  
" I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain"  
  
(Oh yeah)"  
  
She then removed her hood and walked up to Sakura and hugged her. "Thank you mother I knew you'd come threw this fight ok. My name is Ying-Fa I am your future daughter.  
  
" I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
The world stopped moving as Sakura heard this. "I . . . If You are my future daughter, then wh.who is your father Ying-Fa?" She said kneeling down to the girl in-front of her. She smiled and ran to Li. Sakura looked up and turned red at the fact that Ying-Fa ran to Li. Which meant Li was her father. 'How is that possible? He doesn't love me.'  
  
" I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain"  
  
She blushed as she realized that Li was staring at her. "So I'm your mother and he is your father. Can you tell us anything about that guy Xiaohu?" Ying-Fa shook her head no. "I'm scared of him. He's mean. He killed my brother the real Xiaohu and then killed my future mommy trying to kill my daddy. She jumped in the way to save him.  
  
" And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
"Well don't worry we won't let that happen. I promise." Li said as he picked up the little girl. He handed her to Sakura while he went to get Tomoyo. "Oh no I forgot about her! Is she ok?" Li smiled. "Yeah she's just unconscious." They turned and walked with the rest of the gang out of the park.  
  
" You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero"  
  
But unbeknownst to them a pair of ruby red eyes was watching them. Planning for the next attack. 'I WILL get you Sakura. If I can't have you then I will kill you. Hahaha!'  
  
---------------------------------------end chapter 1------------------------ ------------------------  
  
Ok I don't own the song or any of the CCS characters. Except Ying-Fa, Xiaohu, and Amethyst Star. The rest of the gang will come into the story later on. It's 5 am and I'm shot done for tonight on writing. So if you got any ideas you can shoot to me let me know.  
  
Aol: NeverThere2Cry  
  
MSN: Indonesiac  
  
Email: Indonesiac@hotmail.com 


	2. Captured

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran's Lost Hope: Chapter 2  
  
By Rogue Achika MaCloud  
  
I DO NOT own CCS or Hero but I do own this story. Please don't sue me I don't have any money anyways. I hope you enjoy! Rogue.  
  
-------------------------Chapter 2 Hero-------------------------  
  
Sakura had just got home and was confused. Not one light was on in the house and Touya and her father's cars were both gone. 'Wouldn't they have left a light on for me if they had to leave? She opened the front door and kicked off her shoes. Walking upstairs she remembered that she had to take a pudding upstairs to Kero. After retrieving the pudding she went up to her room. 'It's dark in here too. And Kero isn't playing any video games. I wonder why.' She walked to her bed turned on her lamp and radio. 'Hmm I wonder what's on,' she thought.  
  
"Welcome to Kiss 96.6 this is your friendly DJ Mark and I have a email request on the line so lets read it. 'Dear Mark I'd like for you to play Lay down beside me. I don't know who it's by but I'd like to hear it. And I want it played for S. A. from S. L. Thanks.' Ok S. L. here's your song this is Lay down beside me for S. A."  
  
Something about the way you move  
  
That caught my eye  
  
I really did have to try it yes  
  
I can't deny it  
  
The way your body swayed as I  
  
Watched you from behind  
  
Got me so excited  
  
How could I fly in  
  
Baby let me be the one to hold you  
  
To give you the things I know you need  
  
You know that we can wait another lifetime  
  
And we could never find  
  
A love just like this  
  
If you lay down  
  
Lay down beside me  
  
You can get all inside me  
  
And I can get all inside you too  
  
If you lay down  
  
Lay down beside me  
  
You will wake up beside forever  
  
Forever, forever and ever  
  
Forever and ever baby  
  
Let's take this chance to get to  
  
Know each other better  
  
Maybe we will discover  
  
We can be more than lovers  
  
I'll give you what you need  
  
Just come to me and get it  
  
Baby you wont regret it  
  
No, no, no, no, no baby  
  
Baby move a little closer yes  
  
I wanna feel your body next to mine  
  
And before this night is over  
  
You will know just what I mean  
  
Talkin' love until you sleep  
  
If you lay down  
  
Lay down beside me  
  
You can get all inside me  
  
And I can get all inside you too  
  
If you lay down  
  
Lay down beside me  
  
You will wake up beside forever  
  
Forever, forever and ever  
  
Forever and ever baby  
  
Tonight (tonight) we'll find  
  
Find just what we've been looking for  
  
Good, good loving and a whole lot more  
  
So hold on me tight  
  
Hold me and don't you let go  
  
Not till I tell to  
  
Hey  
  
If you lay down  
  
Lay down beside me  
  
You can get all inside me  
  
And I can get all inside you too  
  
If you lay down  
  
Lay down beside me  
  
You will wake up beside forever  
  
Forever, forever and ever  
  
Forever and ever baby  
  
As the song ended Sakura started to close her eyes. 'Oh how I wish that I was the person that song was for and that Syaoran was the one requesting it. Wait a minute what am I thinking I don't like him and he doesn't like me.' Suddenly the lights went out and the radio quit playing. Sakura sat upright holding her Star key close encase she needed to call upon a Fire card. She soon heard some footsteps. "Who's there? Where are you? Come out here and face me!" Sakura was frightened. Her clock had read close to 1 am and her Onii-chan and father were still not home. She was about to release her staff when she felt a sharp blow to her head and everything that the outside lights had illuminated had disappeared.  
  
In another part of town Syaoran was feeling tired and then felt a sharp pain in his head. 'What's going on with me?' "Sakura…" he gasped then fainted. Somewhere in a dark cave Sakura lay tied to a bed in a jail cell. Little Ying-Fa sat in the corner crying as she watched the evil Xiaohu hit Sakura's unconscious body and then rape her.  
  
Syaoran awoke with a terrible pain in his head. 'What happened? Why am I on the floor? My god it's already 4 p.m. how long did I sleep? Wait a minute Sakura. What happened to her?' He stood up and went to his phone. After dialing in her number he waited for someone to pick it up. "Moshi, moshi? Sakura is that you?" came Tomoyo's panicked voice. "No Tomoyo it's me Li. Where is Sakura? What's happened to her?"  
  
Aol: NeverThere2Cry  
  
MSN: Sakuras_Burnt_Wings  
  
Email: Sakuras_Burnt_Wings@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Card transformation Command: "Star of Clow, Gold of Fire, Shining bright, change this card from my inner force, FIRE CARD"  
  
Staff Command: "Star of Clow, Gold of fire, Shining bright, Release the wand, My Force Ignite, Release!" 


	3. Authors Note

Sorry everyone but for those who are reading any of my stories they shall be on hold for a week or so. I have to get my computer fixed so that I can do reviews and open links without errors popping up. So I will hopefully have a new chapter up for each story or at least for my story Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ikutsu? As soon as my computer is fixed, that is. With lots of love to all my readers and reviewers.

Patty


End file.
